


I Love You's

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Braeden confess their love for each other..in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You's

Derek sat down at the kitchen table as he watched his girlfriend walk around. Wait _. Girlfriend?_ No, Braeden wasn’t his girlfriend. Was she? No. She just..slept with him. And spent the night..s. And cooked breakfast for him. And slept in his bed. Shit. Braeden was his girlfriend and Derek was totally in love with her. But there was no way she felt the same. Most mornings Derek was surprised to find her still next to him. 

“Derek?”

Lost in thought, Derek paid no mind to the call of his name.

“Dereeek. Derek!”

“Huh, what?”

Braeden pursed her lips and looked down at the man, annoyed that he was so distracted. “I asked if you how you want your eggs?”

“Uh, scrambled is fine.”

Ignoring his response, Braeden put the eggs she was holding down on the counter top and pulled a chair up next to Derek. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

Looking up at her, Derek panicked. Did he say those things out loud? Could she read minds? Did she know he was having an internal monologue? _Don’t be ridiculous Derek_ he thought. “Wh-what? Why would-why would anything be wrong?” 

Braeden simply stared back at him for a few seconds. “Because you’ve been mumbling to yourself for the past ten minutes? You stare at me when you think I don’t know and then look away so fast I’m pretty sure you have whiplash when I look back at you? Or how about the fact that your hand has been shaking for who knows ho-”

“I love you!” _Shit. What the hell Derek?!_ Derek panicked more than he already had been as he looked at Braeden, calculating the look on her face.

Needless to say, it was clear that she hadn’t been expecting Derek’s little outburst. Which was to be expected, since Derek hadn’t expected it either. He had planned on loving her secretly for another 5 months and then debate telling her for 6 more after that. Wait, did Braeden just say something?

“Did you just say something?”

Rolling her eyes, which contrasted the small smile on her lips, Braeden laughed slightly before responding. “I said I love you too.”

“What?”

Braeden stood up from her chair and was right in front of Derek. She took his face into her hands and leaned down to look at him. “I love you Derek.”

The man before her broke out into a wide smile. He put his hands on Braeden’s waist, looking up at her. “You do?”

“Mhmm,” she nodded slowly, a slightly teasing smile on her face.

Just when he was about to repeat her previous words, Derek remembered his earlier thought. “Wait, are we dating?”

“I sincerely hope so.” Braeden straightened up and put her hands on her hips, a look on her face that dared him to disagree.

Standing up as well, Derek put his own hands on Braeden’s hips, knocking hers away. “I love you too,” he said, trying to give off his sincerity in his voice.

Braeden put her arms around his neck, hands linking behind his head. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him softly.

Derek leaned down a bit to help her, continuing the kiss. As it grew hotter, his hands tightened on her hips. He shifted them slightly until Braeden was pressed against the dining table. Just when she licked the seam of his lips, Derek’s hands wandered down over her ass and to her thighs. He lifted her up quickly and set her on the table.

“God I love you,” he said again, voice breaking out into a moan when Braeden reached down and grabbed the tent in his pants.

He quickly moved away and started yanking at her top until she raised her arms and helped him get it off. Not wasting any time, Braeden took Derek’s shirt off too and made quick work of his sweatpants. They came together again in a heated kiss, tongues dancing and teeth biting. Derek moved his mouth to Braeden’s jaw and down her neck, biting down gently on the spot where neck met shoulder and soothing the mark with his tongue. Braeden moved her hands to his back and dug her nails in, dragging down.

Derek shuddered at the feeling. “Fuck Braeden.”

“Bed. Derek, get me to the fucking bed,” she gasped in return.

Not hesitating to listen, Derek picked her up again and quickly made his way across the loft. When they reached the bed, he dropped her down and followed, climbing over the bed until he was holding himself over her. He groaned as he smelled her arousal. It permeated around him and his wolf was scratching at the surface. It took all his control not to shift into his beta form.

When Braeden scratched her nails down his chest, his control finally slipped. He felt his eyes flash and his claws grow. Derek let out a loud growl and gently sliced the front of Braeden’s bra and the straps fell down her shoulders as the cups fell to the sides.

“Fuck D-Derek. Do _something_.”

“Oh I plan to,” he smirked as he watched her writhe on the bed. Supporting himself on his forearms, he slowly made his way down the bed. He placed sweet, open-mouthed kisses down her torso as he went, nipping here and there and then soothing the bites with his tongue. All the while, Braeden kept her hands tightly threaded in his hair, tugging when he did something particulary.. _enticing_.

When he finally reached her panty line, he teasingly kissed along the hem, tucking his thumbs under the panties from the bottom. Braeden’s aroused scent spiked suddenly and Derek couldn’t tease her, or himself, any longer.

Using his claws again, he sliced her panties down her sides, pulling away both pieces of fabric and tossing them somewhere behind him. He quickly moved his head closer to her center, groaning as her scent attacked his senses. He held Braeden’s hips down as she started thrusting them up slightly. Flattening his tongue, Derek licked down her center, flicking his tongue against her folds. Braeden’s eyes rolled back at the feeling and she tugged at his hair. Derek moved his thumb to her clit, rubbing back and forth across the bundle of nerves.

His cock had been fully hard for quite some time and his erection was starting to throb. Speeding things along, he ran a finger along her folds, gathering her juices and licking at his finger, groaning as he licked it clean. When he looked up at Braeden, Derek nearly shuddered at the look of pure lust in her eyes. Taking the same finger, he slowly entered her, searching for _that_ spot and crooking his finger when he found it. He moved his finger around inside her, rubbing at her walls. Derek moved back to her clit, this time nipping at it gently with her teeth, his wolf preening when her eyes rolled back. 

He worked his way up to 3 fingers, thrusting them in and out quickly as Braeden cried for more.

“Derek. I need-more-I’m gonna-I’m gonna-Derek!” Braeden’s back arched and she tossed her head back as her climax hit her, the feel of Derek’s tongue inside her finally throwing her over the edge. Moving up over her again, Derek smirked at the look of euphoria on his girlfriend’s face. He kissed her neck again, waiting for her to come down from her high. 

“Mm, your turn,” she whispered in his ear.

Derek shuddered, shaking his head. “Taken care of,” he replied sheepishly.

Braeden laughed as she took in his words, tucking her hands in his hair and kissing him sweetly.


End file.
